Blood Red Eyes, I Could Live With That
by RedRibbonhood
Summary: Kurenai discovers Kisame in the middle of the forest. Fate leads on to other events, but what does it end to? please read and review.KakashixKurenai? KisamexKurenai?...Chapter 5 up!
1. Encounter in the Forest

Blood Red Eyes, I Could Live With That (chapter 1)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own any of the characters. It is just something I did randomly. If you watch Inuyasha you'd get a general ideawhat the hot spring sorta looks like (except this one is a little smaller). I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshigaki Kisame sat in the warm hot spring, eyes closed, deep in thought, the hot steamy water raised a little more than halfway up his bare, pale-blue chest. It was almost midnight and he had better leave and catch up with his partner, Uchiha Itachi. The winter forest made no sound around him and the Jounin opened his eyes. Someone was coming. He couldn't see exactly who was coming, but the silhouette of a woman approaching was clearly visible. He reached for the pile of his clothes behind him and picked out a kunai knife and threw it halfheartedly. He hadn't aimed at her, but at the tree she was approaching, just to give her a warning to stay back.

Kurenai walked through the forest in a steady pace. Her hands were clenched around her body like she was freezing, she had a right to, she wasn't wearing her jounin vest like she was supposed to. But then again, she hardly ever wore it. She clutched her dress tightly as she walked through the cold, dark forest in Konoha. She stared at the ground as she walked biting her lower lip. When she was still training to be a genin, she had taken emotional training like every other kunoichi and shinobi. However, she still had to fight with all her rookie jounin strength to keep away the tears.

'Kakashi,' she thought angrily, still fighting back tears. 'You are just too much to bear sometimes…" Kakashi Hatake had left on a mission to find Naruto after Naruto had gone on his own to find Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi had left without a single goodbye to her. At first she didn't mind. Thinking that he had probably just forgotten or was too busy, but then why had he had the time to say goodbye to all his fan girls before he left? She would have usually been able to shake this off because she usually went to Sarutobi Asuma for comfort. Asuma had always been kind to her whether he noticed it or not. He had always explained things to her because she was still a rookie jounin, and for her, he was very easy to talk to. But for some reason she just couldn't bring herself to go find him. He was probably busy and she didn't want to talk to him. Asuma was a good friend but when it came to talking about people like Kakashi, he was no more useful to her than his cigarette was to his health. She sighed.

"Hatake, you better come back alive," she said aloud. "Because if you don't…..…….I mean if you get hurt, I'll….…"

A kunai knife hit the tree in front of her. She stopped and looked to see who had thrown it. She gasped.

Kisame was surprised to see her again, but he didn't show it. He didn't particularly know her; the last time he had seen her she was trying to kill his partner. Her Jubaku Satsu (tree binding death genjutsu) was rather impressive; of course he'd never really admit it. If she had been fighting him and not Itachi, he doubted he would be able to counter her attack.

Kurenai stared at Kisame and remembered when she had last seen him. She clenched her teeth and recalled the time when his partner had almost killed her. She pulled out her own kunai ready to attack. Kisame smirked.

"Put that away before you poke someone's eye out," he said glaring at her. "Not that it would matter for you,"

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked nervously, although she was still glaring back at him.

"Your eyes are already blood red," Kisame explained calmly but not stopping his glare. "Besides, if you do become blind, your sharingan, copycat-ninja boyfriend could help you around." Kisame said the last part with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Hatake Kakashi is not my boyfriend," Kurenai said slightly red. "I just know him,"

"I see," said Kisame suddenly looking slightly amused. "And the whole 'Hatake, you better come back alive' thing was just a little thing you wanted to say for no apparent reason?"

Kurenai turned even redder.

"And by the way," added Kisame, finally ending his glaring match. "You're not a very good kunoichi,"

"Shut up!" she snapped back angrily, all traces of red on her face had left her.

"Don't be mad at me because the truth hurts, Kurenai-chan," he said smirking.

'Kurenai-chan?' Kurenai thought confused. 'Since when does an enemy add a –chan to the end of the girl he's fighting against's name?'

"What do you mean I'm not a very good kunoichi?" she asked angrily but still confused.

"Come closer and I'll explain," he said still smirking. Kurenai looked doubtful but hesitated for only a moment before cautiously approaching the side of the hot spring and kneeling down on her knees.

"Explain," she commaded immediately but then she noticed something.

"Shinobi and Kunoichi shouldn't be concerned about their looks and their feelings," he began to explain but paused. Kurenai was staring at him blankly apparently going red again. Kurenai stared and stared at him. A light snow began to fall. Kisame looked down at his pale blue body. He gasped when he remembered he wasn't wearing anything. Although it didn't really matter because the water that went up to his chest was so blurry and the air around them was so misty and foggy, but Kurenai shut her eyes immediately and covered them with her hands.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought," said Kisame looking up at Kurenai. "Covering up your eyes when an enemy is so close. Too close. That's another thing that makes you a bad Kunoichi,"

Kurenai's eyes flashed opened as she quickly removed her hands and sprang to her feet. She pulled out two kunai knives; ready to fight. Kisame shook his head and looked at Kurenai with a sort of fondness. He looked like he was watching a naive two-year old trip on a rock.

"Put that away," he said calmly. "And close your eyes again,"

"But you said-

"Never mind what I said," Kisame said trying to maintain his impatience. "Now that I've told you, it doesn't really matter. You've made your mistakes, learn from them."

Kurenai looked at him doubtfully one more time before she closed her eyes again. A few minutes passed and she heard the sounds of him getting out of the water for a while before getting back in. After thirteen minutes Kisame broke the silence.

"You could open your eyes now," he said calmly. Usually by now, he would have killed her, but she was amusing to have around. 'I'll keep her alive…..for now," he thought as she opened her eyes. Kisame had all his uniform on and was fully equipped, except for his sword, which lay on the rock beside him.

"Why did you go back in the water?" Kurenai asked kneeling back down at the edge of the hot spring. 'But more importantly, why aren't you fighting me?' she thought frowning at him. "Your clothes are all wet now,"

"So?" said Kisame returning the frown but talking calmly. "I like the water and I can't talk to you without my clothes because you were to busy checking me out to pay attention,"

Kurenai's face went slightly pink. "I was not!" she yelled angrily. Kisame sneered.

"I was joking," he said smirking at Kurenai. "But seeing as your face turned pink and you got so excited about it, maybe you really were checking me out."

"Damn you," Kurenai whispered, her face was still pink. "Why aren't you fighting me?" she asked finally.

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"Well maybe I just want someone to talk to," she snapped back. Her eyes widened. 'Why did I tell him that?' she thought angrily. Kisame's sneer faded slightly.

"Maybe I do as well," he said finally. He didn't really have anyone to talk to. Uchiha Itachi defiantely wasn't the type of person one could have a good conversation with.

"So what else makes me a bad Kunoichi?" she asked him. She wasn't glaring anymore. In fact, she sounded almost curious.Almost, but not quite. There was still a slight edge in her voice that was in all ninja talking to the enemy.

"Look at yourself," Kisame replied. "You're barely wearing anything and its freezing. Where's your jounin vest? Doesn't Konoha make you wear them anymore?"

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm wearing," she snapped back. "And like you should talk! If you get out of that water and start traveling, you're going to catch hypothermia in less than an hour!"

"And what do you care?" Kisame asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I don't it's just that-

A bug on the snow had slightly brushed against her hand. Even though her student, Aburame Shino, used his destruction bugs on missions all the time, she herself wasn't too fond of them. She uttered a little cry of fear and lost her balance as she leaned forward away from the bug. She fell into the water right on Kisame. Kisame's eyes widened in surprise. Though they both were wearing clothes, Kurenai's face was a deep red.

"My, my." said Kisame calmly, but there was still a hint of red in his face. "I didn't think you'd care _that_ much,"

Kurenai's faced turned, if possible, redder. A gush of icy wind brushed past them. Kurenai gasped then grasped Kisame's uniform tightly and buried one side of her face into his chest shivering slightly. Kisame looked surprised and there was still that tint of red on his face, but he unconsiously wrapped his arms around her to warm her. Kurenai gasped but she didn't refuse. She looked up; Kisame's face was an inch away from hers. He leaned in closer. Her body tensed and her face was burning. His mouth whispered something that sounded like "someone's coming" as his lips brushed lightly against hers.

"Kurenai-chan!" yelled the silver-haired jounin that had appeared out of the forest. Kakashi Hatake stared. His visible eye wide with disbelief.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, um…I guess that's chapter one…please review!


	2. Confrontations and Bloody Kunai

Blood Red Eyes, I Could Live With That (Chapter 2)

----------------------------------------------------------

"Kurenai," breathed Kakashi in disbelief. Kurenai's face was very red now. Kisame let go of the blushing kunoichi and growled.

"Hatake Kakashi," he said and smirked. "Long time no see. But I'm sorry that I can't say it's nice to see you again."

Kakashi glared back. "Kurenai must have been under some sort of genjutsu," he thought to himself. Kisame looked at Kakashi for a while before looking back down at Kurenai. She got the message immediately and got off him blushing furiously. Once she was out of the water, Kisame stood up.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" he asked frowning slightly.

"I could ask the same thing," Kakashi replied regaining his cool demur. "You're not welcomed in Konoha. No Akatsuki members are."

Kisame smirked. "Kurenai-san didn't seem to care." Kakashi turned his head to look at the wet blushing Kurenai who stood a few feet away from him, now staring at the snow covered ground. She didn't want to look at Kakashi. She couldn't. Suddenly, another horrible gush of icy wind brushed by. Kisame flinched and clenched his teeth together. Kurenai closed her eyes tightly, clasped her arms around herself, and shivered uncontrollably. She bit her lower lip but didn't whimper. Even though she was wet and the weather was freezing, she was still a jounin. A rookie jounin, but a jounin nonetheless. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan eye. Kisame glared back and scowled, picking up his Samehada. Kakashi pulled out two kunais and the glare was shot right back at the shark man. Kurenai's eyes flew open and she looked from Kakashi to Kisame.

"Please don't fight...Not here..Not now..." she thought desperately. If Kakashi needed her help, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to bring herself to fight. Not only just because she was freezing.

Kakashi made the first move. He ran towards Kisame and threw a kunai at him. Kisame dodged and swung his Samehada at Kakashi's torso. A warm liquid splashed onto Kisame's body.

Kurenai gasped. "Kakashi!" she wanted to scream. She clenched her teeth together tightly in anger. Then Kisame's eyes narrowed angrilly. No blood stained his clothes; it was just water.

"Mizu bunshin!" Kisame dodged out of the way to dodge a shower of senbon thrown from one of the dark trees. Kurenai gasped softly and looked up as Kakashi jumped down from the tree and ran towards Kisame. Kisame put his Samehada back on his back and formed a few hand signs.

"Suikoudan no Jutsu!" Kisame said as Kakashi's Sharingan spun and copied. The waters clashed against each other and finally settled down. Kisame clenched his teeth as Kakashi ran at him with a kunai in his front hand. Kisame pulled out his Samehada again and blocked. He pressed down with his large sword into Kakashi's shoulder. Real blood was now spilling. Kakashi jumped back glaring and pulled out another kunai. He threw a smoke pellet and ran at Kisame. The smoke cleared away as Kakashi reached him.

'I can't dodge this!' Kisame realized furiously as Kakashi approached, purple liquid dripping from the tip of the knife, 'There's poison in the kunai...-I got to block with the Samehada- too late!'

Kakashi slashed forward. Blood splashed onto the snow. Kisame's eyes widened as the rookie jounin fell to the floor. Her wide blood-red eyes matched the blood that stained her chest. Kakashi's eyes were also wide.

"K-Kurenai…" he stuttered as he caught her right before she fell into the bloodstained snow. He turns her over and lays her on the snow; almost completely forgetting Kisame. Kurenai's eyes and teeth were clenched together in pain. The kunai knife had narrowly missed her heart and poison was flowing through her body. Kurenai started coughing up blood and Kakashi pulled out an antidote quickly. He opened the small bottle and looked up at Kisame glaring.

"I don't think being angry at me will help," Kisame growled back glaring. Then he sneered and continued. "I didn't even do anything. You're the one who hurt her,"

Kakashi put his forehead protector over his sharingan. "Calm down," he thought to himself turning his attention back to Kurenai who was breathing heavily between her blood coughing. "I will not allow Kurenai to die,"

He tilted her head up and poured the antidote into her mouth. "Come on…drink it," he thought. His voice was serious and he no longer had his lazy, laid-back demur. "Don't choke on it…."

Kurenai managed to drink it reluctantly. It burned her throat. "Why did I do that…."she thought to herself, as the pain seemed to leave her body. Everything was disappearing. "Why did I put my life on the line for him? Kakashi……….where are you?...Why's it so dark?..."

Kurenai stopped breathing. Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he picked her up quickly. The poison was taken care of, but she was dying of blood loss and the injury had almost struck a vital organ. Her heart beated slowly as his heart beat fast as he stood up. Kakashi flinched as more blood flowed out of his shoulder. He couldn't get back onto feet. Kisame looked down at the two.

"Pathetic," he thought sneering. He raised his Samehada. Kakashi looked up at him with his visible eye. He glared fiercely and protectively.

"Don't…." Kakashi said quietly. There was no pleading in his voice and his stare was steady. Kurenai's heart beat slower and Kakashi tightened his hold on her. Kisame frowned and reached a hand at her. Kakashi pulled out a kunai then grimaced. His shoulder wouldn't let him fight. He sighed and glared as Kisame took her in his arms. Kisame was about to stand up but Kakashi raised the kunai.

"I didn't say you could take her," Kakashi said steadily. There was little chance of him winning if the fight continued, but he wasn't giving his comrade up without a fight. Kisame smirked and stood up.

"You want her to live don't you?" he said looking down at the bleeding kunoichi." It would be trouble for the Akatsuki if it looked like she died because of me. Itachi doesn't want to attract any attention just yet,"

"So you're taking her to Konoha?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, his visible eye narrowed.

"Well of course," replied Kisame still sneering. "Unless you'd prefer me to take her back to the Akatsuki. I don't think she'd be very welcome though."

"No!" said Kakashi angrily. He struggled to his feet. "Give her to me,"

"So you can die together?" Kisame smirked with a teasing intent. "You'd never make it to the hospital if you carry her in your state."

Kakashi wanted to look away, but forced his steady gaze. "He's right," he thought angrily. His eyes narrowed into a hatefull glare.

"It's not my fault," Kisame snapped angrily. "Don't be glaring at me. You should be thankful I'm even helping,"

Kakashi was quiet for a while but then he sighed and said, "You better get her there in time. If she dies I swear your fate will be a thousand times worse,"

Hatake Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to make the Akatsuki-nin pay. He wasn't strong enough to take his revnge and he knew it. But if Kurenai died, he swore at the cost of his life he'd at least inflict serious damge to Kisame. He wished with all his heart he'd be able to be strong enough to take Kisame down with him the next time they faught.

'Damn, I'm starting to sound like my Uchiha student...' Kakashi thought as the shark-nin looked at him. Kakashi knew that Kisame knew their difference in strength.

"Whatever," Kisame said smirking. He jumped up onto a tree branch and headed for the Konoha hospital. Kakashi could only watch him go with the kunoichi he cared about untill they were out of site. Grimacing, he pulled out some bandages and began to hastilly treat his wound. Kakashi fallowed after the shark-man as soon as his shoulder was bandaged enough to not bleed too freeely. His shoulder wound was not fatal but it slowed him down.

Kisame jumped through the trees frowning, his head filled with thoughts, cursing himself. "What the hell was I thinking," he thought to himself angrily. "I should have just left her to die with her beloved boyfriend. At first I thought that smoker shinobi liked her but that Hatake is like obsessed."

He arrived at the Konoha hospital. "Great, what the hell am I supposed to say? I'm not exactly welcomed in this village." He sighed and walked in. No guests were there but a few medics turned to look at him. They had looks of horror on their faces.

"Somebody call the Anbu agents!" a nurse exclaimed. Kisame glared.

"Calm down you idiot, I'm not going to kill you today," Kisame snapped angrily. His patience was thin. "Just take your kunoichi and I'll be on my way."

A few medics approached him cautiously and took Kurenai. Just then, a blond woman walked into the hospital.

"What's going on!" she demanded.

"Oh, geez," Kisame said aloud and turned to face her. The fifth hokage glared at him. Kakashi stood next to her. He looked completely healed.

"What are you doing in the Konoha hospital?" Tsunade demanded.

"Just paying a visit," Kisame replied shrugging. "Let me leave peacefully, I havn't done anything wrong,"

"Besides harming Yuuhi Kurenai," Kakashi said calmly but he was furious. Kisame smirked.

"I believe you did that, Hatake," he replied. Kakashi glared back.

"Godaime-sama!" a medic exclaimed. "Her heart beat is very slow and she's in a very critical situation,"

Tsunade looked at the medic. "Get her to the emergency room right now!" she ordered. "Call Shizune, I'll be right there!"

The medics ran out of the room with the bleeding, unconscious Kurenai on a stretcher. Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Kisame.

"You two both stay here," she ordered. "And try not to kill each other, understand?" without waiting for a reply, she ran after the medics.

Kisame looked after her for a while before turning to the door. "Well, I'll be leaving now," he said calmly. Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"You'll stay here," he said coldly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter two. Please review. And PLEASE tell me whom Kurenai should be with in the end. Kisame? Or Kakashi? You people decide. Review or e-mail me to tell me.


	3. Time and Visits at the Hospital

Blood Red Eyes, I Could Live With That (Chapter 3)

----------------------------------------------------------

Before I start this chapter, I'm just going to announce that this story is dedicated to my classmate/friend DemonRazor. Read her stories! They're like a billion times better than any of my stories. In addition, this is going to end up a KisamexKurenai story. Sorry KurenaixKakashi lovers, I personally prefer this couple too but I wanted to try something new. Finally, I don't own Naruto so this will be slightly OOC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had gone by. Kisame had been forced to stay at the Konoha Anbu hotel where he was closely being watched, much to his rage and Kakashi's satisfaction. Kisame didn't object however when the Fifth had asked him to watch the recovering Kurenai in the Konoha hospital.

"Feh, whatever," Kisame had said shrugging. He figured he shouldn't cause trouble in a whole village filled with skilled ninja unless Itachi was there to back him up. Kakashi however was furious. It took all the power Gai (along with Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu who had just returned from a mission) had to prevent him from killing Kisame on the way to the Konoha hospital.

At the hospital………

Kurenai breathed softly. Her eyes were closed and she lay on a clean, white hospital bed.

'…why…why are my eyes so heavy?...' she thought slightly regaining consciousness. 'Where am I?...' she opened her mouth slightly and tried to call out but she could only manage a few soft groans and stutters. Kisame, who was sitting on a chair next to her bed blinked as the kunoichi, rookie jounin moved around slightly. Kurenai began to slightly struggle in her bed. She opened her eyes slightly and looked around. Kisame was sitting by her bed looking quite bored.

"Yo," he said smirking as she looked absolutely terrified to see him. Kurenai gasped when she saw the Akatsuki member, but then cringed at the pain of it. She wanted to move, to yell, to fight back and defend herself, but her body was too weak. She coughed a little and cringed again.

"S-stay….away…" she breathed slightly glaring. Kisame smirked some more.

"Nice to see you too," he said slightly sarcastic.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kurenai whispered angrily. She couldn't really remember why she was in the Konoha hospital or why she hurt so much, but it wasn't every day she'd wake up to find an Akatsuki member sitting by her bed.

"Sitting," Kisame said simply. He grinned, and though he'd never admit it, he loved the clearly pissed off look on Kurenai's face.

"I can see that," she growled impatiently. She was starting to regain her strength. "I meant what are you doing in Konoha, at the hospital, in my ward-room?" she asked being as specific as she possibly could.

"I'm sitting in a chair, next to your bed, which is in Konoha, because those damn Anbu agents won't let me take one step outside without trying to kill me, so I decided to stay here and wait till you got better ," he panted slightly at his long, long, long sentence. He grinned satisfied though at the clearly dumfounded Kurenai.

"Y-you were…..waiting till I got better?" Kurenai asked blinking. Her eyes suddenly turned suspicious. "Why?"

Kisame opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and frowned. He didn't know exactly why he had waited….

"Well?" asked Kurenai regaining her normal personality and some of her strength. "Akatsuki members aren't allowed in Konoha," she stated pointedly.

"You didn't mind a few days ago," Kisame said grinning again. Kurenai blinked confused. 'What's that supposed to mean?' she thought frowning. Suddenly, flashbacks of her meeting with Kisame came flooding back. Her face paled. She remembered her seeing Kisame, him talking to her, her falling onto him, Kakashi coming and interrupting the moment so rudely, the coldness she felt when she and Kisame her parted……

"Hello?" said Kisame waving a hand in front of her face. "Why are zoning out, dreaming about your Hatake boyfriend?" to Kisame's own surprise, he said this quite bitterly. Kurenai gasped and snapped out of her flashbacks.

"So what am I doing at the Konoha hospital?" she asked suddenly. Kisame blinked. Then he poked her forehead smirking again.

"Think woman, think," he said grinning. "Kakashi, the kunai, your little sacrifice…."

Kurenai thought for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise. She remembered clearly now….That sudden fear of Kisame dying….her strange desire to save him…. 'Why did I…..maybe….no!' she shook closed her eyes and shook these thoughts from her head.

"Can't say I'm not slightly grateful though," Kisame continued. "It would have been a real pain going back to the Akatsuki bleeding and half dead….so thanks I guess…,"

Kurenai looked at him frowning as if wondering what to do next. "You're welcome," she said finally.

There was an awkward pause as the two just looked at each other for awhile, completely aware of the closeness of their faces…

"Okay, well too bad I'll never see you again, bye," Kisame said suddenly standing up and walking towards the door. ((isn't it sad and stupid that men always ruin the moments?))

"Wait!" said Kurenai suddenly. She struggled to think of what to say next. "Who said we'd never meet again?"

"Well like you said, 'Akatsuki members aren't allowed in Konoha', so I'm never going to be seeing you again," Kisame said slightly frowning.

"But what if I saw you out of Konoha," Kurenai asked skeptically.

"What would the odds of that be?" asked Kisame smirking.

"1,000,465,377,357, 364 to one," Kurenai answered. Kisame sweatdropped. He didn't really want to know what the odds were.

"So I'm probably never going to see you again," he said simply. "Seeya,"

Kurenai didn't know why, but she absolutely hated him having to leave. She struggled out of her bed and ran out after him.

"Wait!" she called after Kisame. Kisame stopped walking suddenly and turned around. Kurenai, who hadn't expected him to stop and turn so fast, tried to stop herself from slamming into him. ((that never works, I know, I tried once))

Kurenai fell into him and they both fell to the ground.

Kisame groaned slightly and shook his head. 'What the hell just happened!' he thought as he noticed a light weight on top of him.

"Hey, Kurenai-chan?" he said to the kunoichi jounin. Kurenai's face burned. She was on top of him….again.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him her face very red.

"Get off of me," Kisame said flatly, though his face was turning a light shade of pink. Kurenai's face burned, if possible, even redder. She was about to pull herself off of him when an eighteen year old boy in a black cloak decorated with red clouds just like Kisame's, walked down the hall.

"Kisame?" he asked frowning at the scene. Kisame was terrified, but of course he didn't show it.

Kisame wanted to open his mouth and say something but his mouth was too close to Kurenai's too try. Itachi looked from Kisame to the blushing Kurenai who pulled herself off Kisame as quickly as Kurenai possible. Kisame stood up immediately and opened his mouth to say something but Itachi interrupted.

"I don't even want know," he said and walked out of the hallway. Tick-tock…..the awkward silence was back…then:

"Well he took that better then expected," said Kisame turning to leave.

"Wait!" said Kurenai. "I-

"Weird clothes, huh?" Kisame interrupted. Kurenai looked at him and blinked. Then she looked down at herself and gasped. She was wearing a very thin hospital gown that was much too showy for her taste. She tried to cover herself up blushing again. Kisame smirked again.

"You care about such a thing?" he asked and shook his head. "Definitely a bad kunoichi,"

Kurenai glared at him. "I'm a rookie jounin of Konoha, and I am a proper Kunoichi," she said frowning. "Besides, proper shinobi wouldn't pay attention to what kunoichi wear,"

Kisame smirked more. "I am part of the Akatsuki, I'm not exactly a proper shinobi,"

Kurenai scowled. "Men are so… Can't you talk like a real shinobi even though you're part of the Akatsuki? Seriously, you're almost as bad as Kakashi-

"So you find me better than Kakashi?" Kisame grinned. Kurenai blinked.

"I never said that," she replied swiftly.

"But you implied it," Kisame grinned some more. Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

"Men…"

"Well, Seeya," Kisame said and disappeared suddenly in a cloud of blue smoke. Kurenai coughed and looked around as the smoke cleared. Where Kisame was standing just moments before was a small vase with a blue rose in it. There was also a note.

"Yo, Kurenai," said Kakashi walking down the hall. "So that bastard is finally gone- whoa. What are you wearing? It's so showy….." Kakashi said almost drooling. Kurenai hit him on the head.

"Men….." she mumbled again picking up the small vase and the note and walking back to her hospital room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I apologize for the short chapter! Any suggestions? Flames, comments? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Mission and the Growing Impatience

Blood Red Eyes, I Could Live With That (Chapter 4)

----------------------------------------------------------

Hello peoples. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I've decided (again) on how to end the story. I'll put two endings. I'll put one KisamexKurenai ending, and one KakashixKurenai ending. That way, everyone wins. Any opinions on the idea? Once again, I'm sorry if they're out of character, I'm sorry if it takes forever for me to update, and I'm sorry if the chapters are too short. I really don't own Naruto. But I'd like to know who does. Anyone? Well, Rubix is an amazing writer who can defiantly keep the sound four in character. If anyone knows any other person who owns Naruto, please tell me. If not, then just please read, enjoy, and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Yuuhi Kurenai had been released from Konoha hospital. The Konoha Black Ops Anbu squad was still patrolling the borders of Konoha keeping a look out for any Akatsuki members but not a trace was found. Life seemed to return to normal for the people of Konoha. Hatake Kakashi had gone back to his S rank missions leaving the furious Uzumaki Naruto to go back to one-man training, and the cheery Haruno Sakura to return to her medic studies. She had been one of the medics that assisted Tsunade and Shizune during Kurenai's time in the hospital, and she was quite pleased with herself. The weather remained foggy and cool, but everyone seemed back to normal….Everyone but a certain red-eyed kunoichi sensei looking up into the cloudy sky.

"S-sensei, are you feeling alright?" asked a concerned Hyuuga Hinata who was taking a rest from her hard training. Kurenai looked at her student snapping out of her daze. She smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, Hinata. I'm just wondering about a few things," she replied sounding as the same as ever. However, her smile couldn't hide the pondering look in her eyes.

"I know exactly what's going on!" announced the panting Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino looked up from his training, as Kurenai looked over at Kiba shocked. Kiba grinned.

"Isn't it obvious!" he exclaimed. Shino and Hinata exchanged glances before looking back at him.

"No," they replied in unison. Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"It's obvious; Kurenai-sensei has a boyfriend!" Kiba announced to the whole village. Kurenai's face turned pink and Shino shook his head at his odd teammate and walked off to do more training. Hinata cocked her head to the side frowning slightly.

"Kiba-kun, I really don't think that what's bothering her," Hinata said softly. Kiba crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Hinata... Naïve, little, Naruto-loving, Hinata…" he said pityingly. "You just don't understand this very delicate thing of….uh…girlness,"

"But Kiba-kun, 'girlness' isn't a real word," Hinata protested quietly, blushing furiously at the Naruto part, scoring herself a smirk from the Inuzuka. Kiba patted her shoulder.

"Of course it isn't," he said sarcastically. "Just like the word onomatopoeia isn't either."

"Kiba, onomatopoeia, is a real word," Kurenai said frowning. Kiba blinked.

"Really? Oh,…..well whatever. Seeya tomorrow then! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked. They both ran off.

Kurenai and Hinata watched them run blinking. Hinata turned to look at Kurenai.

"Kiba-kun is right, isn't he, Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked quietly. "Is it Asuma-sensei?"

Kurenai shook her head, her face was expressionless, but her eyes were kind.

"That's not it, Hinata, we're not seeing each other anymore," Kurenai said calmly. "It's-

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata offered. Kurenai looked away. She looked back at her student smiling.

"Partly," she replied. Just then, a bird flew over their heads and Kurenai's eyes narrowed. "Hinata, good job today. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow,"

Hinata nodded and went off. Kurenai headed to Tsunade's office.

----------------------------------

"Godaime-sama," Kurenai said respectfully. Hatake Kakashi, Mitarashi Anko, Umino Iruka, and Yuuhi Kurenai. All four ninja stood in the hokage office facing the legendary Sannin, Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at them with a serious face. "You four are the only jounin ("I'm a Chuunin," said an ignored Iruka.) free for a very important S rank mission I'm assigning." she said shuffling through some papers. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"I usually go solo when it comes to S rank missions," he said casually. Tsunade shot him a death glare and he waved his hands grinning sheepishly.

"But company is always nice too," he said hastily. Anko smirked.

'Coward,' she thought. 'Geez, Kakashi sometimes even makes Iruka look good,'

"Naruto, we all know you're in there," Kakashi said looking up at the air vents. A loud 'Darn it!' came out just before the blond hyperactive, knucklehead ninja jumped down angrily.

"Naruto! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Iruka shocked.

'On second thought…' thought Anko... Meanwhile, Naruto was on Tsunade's desk, begging on his knees.

"Oh, come on, Tsunade-o-baachan! I need to go on this mission!" Naruto begged loudly. "My _**life**_ depends on it!"

"Well, that's settles it. You're definitely not going," said Tsunade monotone and knocking Naruto off her desk.

Kakashi watched his student hit the floor with a slight sigh.

'I'm going to be in trouble for his behavior later...' he thought.

"What's the mission?" Kurenai asked ignoring the blond genin. Tsunade suddenly looked serious again.

"Jiraiya was out on a information gathering mission a week ago when he heard some unuasual talk at a bar. It was about several Akatsuki member sightings around the Water Country. Apparently they're all gathering for a something big. All Akatsuki members seem to be going. There was talk about rings on their fingers glowing and causing pain to them if they don't come. But, that's just a rumor. As you may know, Orochimaru was once part of the Akatsuki. Meaning, it's possibe Orochimaru might have no choice but to go to the gathering if he still has the his ring."

"So, you want us to go find out if he's there or not. To see if Uchiha Sasuke is with him. And possibly find out what the Akatsuki's planning." Kakashi said seriously.

"Correct," Tsunade replied nodding. Naruto, who had been listening closely, jumped up.

"All right! Let's go rescue Sasuke and kick that Orochiamru's ass!" he yelled boldly.

"Naruto, you're not coming!" yelled Iruka loudly (Anko was both surpised and pleased).

"Kakashi, you really need a muzzle for that kid," said Anko smirking. Naruto growled as Kakashi thought the idea over.

"Get a muzzle yourself, crazy lady!" Naruto yelled back pointing a finger at her.

"What did you say you little twerp!" Anko demanded furiously.

"Hokage-sama, may we go now?" asked Kurenai quickly. Tsunade nodded and Kurenai turned to Anko.

"Anko, let's go. You can kill Naruto later." said Kurenai frowning. Anko 'hmpf"-ed and looked away.

"But I want to go too, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled pleadingly.

"Naruto this is a S rank mission. It's too dangerous for a genin," Kakashi explained.

"Fine, let him," Tsunade said impatiently. "Just get out of my office!"

The jounin and Iruka and Naruto got out quickly.

-----------------

The area of the Kirigakure village was, as the name implies, very misty indeed. It was also snowing lightly and the day was reaching it's end. So naturally, it would be nearly impossible for anyone to notice the two men walking through the winter forest in black cloaks and kasa (traditional bamboo hat). Their light foot steps made no tracks on the snow because they were using the walking on water jutsu to keep their where-abouts classified.

The pale-blue skinned man grinned slightly, revealing his inhuman, sharp teeth.

"Itachi.." he drawled. Their was an air of pleased amusement in his voice. "Do you honestly think Deidara was able to proceed with his act successfully. It really wouldn' be natural to let the location of the Akatsuki randevous point out so easilly. The old man might have been able to tell it was a trap..."

"..." the spoken to young man had already thought of this. His deep red eyes were emotionless as was his tone.

"Kisame...you talk to much.." he replied. It sounded cold but it wasn't meant to be. "I know how the village of Konoha think...shinobi will come, as well Kyuubi."

Kisame's eyes flashed. There was a look of hunger and rising excitement in his voice. "If Kyuubi does come, he won't come unaccompanied. Will me and my Samehada be able to shave some people to death? It's been awhile since it's taken some real blood."

"...As long as you don't get too carried away.."

Kisame's grinned widened. He was growing impatient...But so was a silver-haired copycat shinobi of Konoha, headed towards the Water Country. The five ninja on the vessal that was quickly but quietly making it's way across the sea were on their guard for anything snake-like. But Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai weren't just looking for Orochimaru. They had a different person in mind. A pale, blue-haired Akatsuki member. The shark man and the nin-dog man...They were both growing impatient. And for the same reason. They both wanted a fight. A fight against someone in particular. Each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry again for taking so long to update. I know this is a sucky chapter, but at least you got some ides how Kurenai and Kisame will meet again. I'll try to update sooner next time. PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, if anyone has any requests for new stories please tell me. But I don't do rated M, sorry. But I'm only twelve so i'm going to only go up to rated T, unless I do rated M rated for language and not lemon.


	5. Filler!

Anyone miss me? Sorry this took like a year and it's really pointless. I just wanted to let u guys know i'm not dead and this tory will be continued... This is supposed to be like a filler or something...Dang, sorry everyone...little more KakashiXKurenai sprinkled around for those fans (and for me..). THERE'S NO KISAMEXITACHI INTENDED. but sorry if it looks that way. hm, basically this update is just to let you all know i'm still alive.

--

Blood Red Eyes, I Could Live With That (Chapter 5 FILLER! DUN DUN DUN!)

--

"Kakashi?"

"Behind you,"

The young jounin actually jumped in surprise before turning around and attempting to punch the silver-haired man. He was gone of course, now walking n front of her.

"Don't do that!" the crimson-eyed woman scowled as she caught up. "This mist is so dense I can't see my own hand in front of me. It's bad enough we have to worry about enemy shinobi, and now I have to worry about you too,"

"Don't worry, I know you'd be terribly emotionally crushed if I was hurt, but I can take care fo myself."

"You know that's not what I meant." Kurenai replied with a disdainful frown.

It was indeed foggy. The signature dense mist of the Water Country was becoming a real problem for the two Konoha elite. The fact that the sun- was it even possible to tell?- was setting and it would soon be dark. And it was cold, that wasn't very comforting either.

The Hatake seemed okay enough with it, but he was glad his companion was nearly blind so she couldn't see his lifted hitaiate; he really needed his hand-me-down kekkei genkai right now. He even actually wished he could trade it in for a Byakugan...

Ms. Yuuhi wasn't taking vulnerability too well. She actually had to walk very close to her teammate as to not get lost, and she really didn't feel comfortable with that. She also wasn't too thrilled when he suddenly disappeared only to pop up and scare her moments later. He really wasn't helping her throbbing headache. Dang that Kakashi...

She really felt she couldn't have been left with a more inappropriate partner. Upon arriving at the Water Country main port, they had run into the white-haired Sannin of whom was the cause of their being there. He had rather cleverly taken Naruto off their hands for some "super-awesome-only at Konoha- training" and then ditched him as soon as they got back to the village.

Anko and Iruka had set off for Blood Mist Village in the south and cover that area. Kurenai had unfortunately been stuck heading for Kirigakure with the one man in her whole village who terribly got on her nerves. Damn Anko for getting first pick.

"Kurenai,"

"What?" she replied a bit more harshly then intended. It wasn't her fault, she wasn't feeling to cheerful around this time of the month.

"It's getting dark." the silver-haired man replied, not at all affected by her tone. "Stay here and I'll check up ahead for any place we could stay for the night."

"Don't leave me," Kurenai said too quickly then bit her lip mentally cursing as she thought of how that just sounded. She couldn't see it but she knew the copy-ninja was grinning and it only made her angrier. "I mean of course, I don't want to be alone in this fog.. I feel vulnerable,"

"I could send a nin-dog instead and stay here with you and hold your hand," Kakashi suggested innocently. He blocked her hand centimeters away from his face.

"Idiot. Just go," she replied narrowing her eyes and looking away.

"I won't be long," and suddenly she couldn't feel him near her anymore. Kurenai unconsciously wondered how she felt about that as she walked up to a fallen tree and sat down tiredly. Even shinobi got tired after miles and miles of non-stop traveling.

'That Kakashi...' she thought wearily. She removed her backpack and began to reorganize her things inside for the tenth time. It was only thing she could do to pass the time. As she moved her extra kunai pouch next to her poison antidotes and bandages, her hand brushed against a small leather pouch. She removed it as if she had no control of her body and relieved it of its sole content. A cylinder container containing one peculiar item.

A blue rose... She could barely make out its outline in the dark fog but she knew it by it's feel. It's thornless stem, its silk-like petals...

"Miss me?"

She didn't jump this time. She was too tired for that. "No" was her flat reply.

"I found a small village just up ahead. I booked us a room at a hotel there."

Kurenai only nodded not really looking at him. He gave her a curious look, and one for the flower in her hand.

"Is that for me?"

"No," she repeated, this time with narrowed eyes, and returned the flower to its proper place. As she stood up and picked up her backpack she looked tiredly at the Hatake, knowing he could see her clearly and just how lost and tired she looked.

"It's kinda foggy you know,"

"You think?"

"It might be hard for you to fallow,"

"I think I can manage,"

"You know, I could carry you there if you want," he said it as a joke but he actually wouldn't mind actually doing it. But of course the kunoichi was too proud for that.

"Lead the way, Hatake," she muttered impatiently.

_'You're no fun anymore, Kurenai...'_ was said man's only thought before he turned and did as she said.

--

When they arrived at the small hotel Kurenai was feeling a little better. Probably because she could actually see now. Though now the sudden light hurt her eyes.

Kakashi nodded to the man at the check-in desk as they passed and the dark-haired man tossed him the key he had paid for earlier. Kurenai stopped and looked at the man expectantly but he did not look up again so fallowed after her companion.

"One room?" she asked surprised. "Why?"

"Why not?" came the casual reply.

"Kakashi," she said in a warning tone which didn't bother him because they were now on first name bases again.

"Come on Kurenai, let's look at this logically."

She raised an eyebrow.

"_Now_ you wont feel vulnerable,"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of this. "You're terrible,"

They got to their room and Kakashi unlocked the door. He opened it and held the door for her in a gentleman way. She froze, her face blank.

"No. Absolutely no, Kakashi," she said crossing her arms and turning away in an almost child-like way.

"Hm? What? I don't see anything wrong here," came the innocent reply which earned its owner a serious frown.

"_One_ bed?"

Kakashi gave her his signature sheepish look.

--

One way or another they both ended up in the room. On the same bed- both fully clothed of course, in their ninja uniforms.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Kurenai reminded for what seemed like the tenth time.

"I'll try to control myself," Kakashi replied once again in the false-resisting tone. In the dark, Kurenai's narrowed and she moved from lying on her back to on her side, observing the Hatake's back.

"You know I brought my silk sleepwear with me," she said smikring slightly, not tired anymore. She saw the man tense slightly and she smirked knowing she had his attention. "But I can't wear it of course because we're sharing a bed. It might send the wrong message you know,"

"...Of course,"

"But it really is a shame."

"Quite a shame indeed. Well, also because we're sharing a bed, I can't wear _my_ sleeping clothes. We all have to make sacrifices i guess..."

He still had his back to her but he knew she was now raising an eyebrow. "Really, and what is your version of sleeping clothes?" she asked skeptically. (But she didn't care of course.)

"Shirtless," he replied nonchalantly. "And in my boxers. But I can't go into _this_ bed like that. You might get the wrong message,"

"Idiot," Kurenai blushed and turned over onto her other side, away from him.

"Goodnight, Kurenai,"

--

"Itachi-san?"

When the young man respond but continued to just sit with his back against the tree trunk, looking away, Kisame couldn't help but feel the least bit insulted. But then he realized he must have been sleeping. suddenly, that fact made the shark man raise his weapon and look around by paranoid instinct.

The Uchiha almost never slept, and when he did it was usually when they were back at the headquarters where everything was assumably safe. Still, the sight chilled the blue-haired man slightly. He sometimes forget that Akatsuki members were allowed, no, _capable _of sleeping. That they were was a truth that he both liked to hold onto and wanted to let go at the same time. It reminded them that they were human- even Sasori, sort of- and sometimes he just needed that reassurance to keep him moderately sane. Other times it would remind him that human equaled mortal and thereby able to die, and no one really liked to be reminded of that.

Sometimes when Itachi slept, he stopped breathing. Kisame spent the night after his nightmares changed counting the number of times this happened. Itachi had sporadic insomnia. When he slept, it was like the dead. When he couldn't, it was quickly realized and he rose from his bed, dressed in silence, and spent the night sitting cross-legged outside the door to their shared living quarters. Kisame really couldn't decide which he preferred, Itachi was silent either way, and although loneliness was really never something he had been concerned about, Kisame often wondered why he- or Itachi, for that matter- hadn't lsot their voice completely due to lack of use. Their conversations were always short and almost always about their mission or who they were killing first. Kisame couldn't even remember a time where he ever had a real conversation. When you were part shark finding someone to chitchat with got kind of hard.

Kisame preferred being the awake one actually. He liked feeling as if he were the stronger one even though he felt deep inside that his partner could actually kill people in his sleep better than Kisame could awake... Anyways, it was he rather than Itachi who had the nightmares anyways. He had dreamt of drowning since he was a child, and they had not ceased even after he had mastered the technique that enabled him to breathe water. If there were other nightmares, he never remembered them.

Still, despite how he felt in the morning, Kisame always liked being the one to stay up.

"Good night, Itachi-san,"

--

The next morning Kurenai was awaken to discover the absence of a sleeping partner. Not too concerned but somewhat curious she looked around. Someone- Kakashi of course- had open the blinds in their room and white sunlight filtered through, greeting the kunoichi with a new day. Smiling slightly she reached over to the bedside table for her crimson hair brush. She could already tell from the slight chill in the room it was going to be a cold day.

"Morning, Kurenai," the rookie jounin looked up to see a very under dressed Hatake. Whether or not he seemed to mind walking out of the bathroom, wet, and just in a towel (one around his lower face too of course), he did not give any sign. The signature laid-back look was ever upon his face as he casually passed the dumbfounded woman.

Kurenai placed a hand over her eyes and looked away frowning irritatedly. "Don't you have any modesty?"

He looked over at her as he picked up his clothes from his side table. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. A child, Hatake!" she got up from the bed to walk toward the bathroom. Right now she felt a relaxing shower would do her good. She really didn't need this so early in the morning. "Forget it, just get dressed..."

"...see you at breakfast, Kurenai?"

She turned. He had his boxers on now and a white t-shirt along with one of the most innocent faces (even though he also had his mask on) she'd seen in a long time. She fought down the smile that tugged at the side of her mouth.

"..."

"I'll buy," he offered messing up his wet hair so it took on it's usual style.

She did smile this time, slightly, but still. "Fine,"

--

Itachi awoke with an almost unbearable burning in his hand. Quickly he jolted to his feet, a slight sign of discomfort in his otherwise emotionless face. Even here, already in the Water Country his ring was hurting. The worst of it, it couldn't be removed unless his body was no longer living..

"Damn that Pein-sama..."

Apparently his partner was thinking along the same lines. The Uchiha looked up to the tree branch where the shark nin stood irritatedly rubbing his pale blue hand.

"Kisame, we're leaving" The Uchiha began to walk.

"Not yet,"

The raven-haired boy's eyes narrowed. Crimson irritation...the ex-water-nin never opposed him...

"Here,"

Itachi looked up raised a hand, catching the dropped item right before it fell onto his face. He unwrapped it from its leafy covering. A warm, recently cooked fish was revealed. A blank look was upon the beautiful young face.

"Breakfast," informed his faithful teammate, a casaul look on his face. It had been a natural gesture, it didn't mean anything but Kisame had caught some extra fish in the river nearby and it'd be a shame to let them go to waste.

"Thank you," monotoned, no emotion.

The blue-haire dman nearly fell out of the tree. W-What the hell?

"Er, d-don't worry about it,"

"Now, let's go,"

--

"Just fruit, Kurenai?" The two were at the small cafe at the main lobby of the motel.

She shrugged. "It's healthy to start the day with a fresh fruit,"

The white-haired nin blinked, intrigued. He himself was having a bagel.

"So what's on the health menu today?" he inquired spreading cream cheese on his pastry.

"A banana,"

He twitched but didn't look up. All those Come Come Paradise scenes came flooding back to him. "I see,"

"Thanks for breakfast," Kurenai smiled slightly. It had been rather kind of the man; he had payed for their rooms too.

"Not at all," he finally looked up at her as he raised his breakfast to his mouth. The red-eyed woman was looking at the glass-cieling above them, pondering... The not-yet eaten but peeled fruit tip raised naively to her mouth. Kakashi paused in half-bite.

No dirty thoughts were in his mind.

She licked her lips, frowning slightly as she was reminded she hadn't put on lipstick this morning. Her tounge touched the fruit tip slightly as she did this.

Okay, only a few dirty thoughts.

Apaprently done with her thinking she turned her attention back to her meal and put her mouth on the tip. Before she could bite though a choking nice was heard and her blood-red optics looked up in surprise.

Kakashi was coughing hitting his his chest with a fist. He quickly regained himself to see his teammate archign an eyebrow at him, mouth still on the fruit's top. He grinned sheepishly and waved a hand.

"I'm good, I'm good," he informed her as he stood up. "Uh, I'll be right back. I'm going to go..check the weather,"

She watched him speed out the door with a blank face. What did she say?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well, there you go. Not much, but all i got so far. Um.. if you don't mind some suggestions might help... I really can't remember where this was going. Neh...I just realized ending this is gonna be pretty hard cause Kisame would never betray Itachi and i doubt highly that Kurenai would ever, likewise, betray Konoha. So yeah... dang.


End file.
